


Tumblr Ideas

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Different AUs, M/M, Megs denying, Soundwave knows, TFA - Freeform, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: This is just to post one-shots of ideas given to me. MegOp related of course!





	Tumblr Ideas

Megatron‘s cold calculating gaze swept over the data pad. Names, skills, scores, and side notes compiled neatly together. His optics only stopping on a particular mech. Dermas curling up as an idea came to mind. “Optimus...” He whispered out, chuckling lowly. 

Tipping his helm towards his loyal spy, Soundwave. “Why don’t we welcome the newcomers then?” He asked smirking at the idea that was growing. Only for the mood to ruin at the irritated huff from a sleek Seeker. 

“Really, What is so fun messing around with those rookies?” Megatron glared at the Seeker, who flinched and lower his helm. Satisfied, Megatron turned back to Soundwave, who knew what to do next. “Task: Will be completed.” 

“Good.”

——

Optimus groaned, his helm aching as he slowly propped himself up. Optics glancing around blearily, while his processor worked sluggishly at supplying answers. Where was he? Was the first question to pop up, others soon following afterwards. But, there was one thing that jolted him back into action. One fact that made his spark freeze in its casing. ELITA! Where was she?! 

He clearly remembers they were together. That they had been dispatched to some building to investigate. The caller having said noticing some illegal business happening. He cursed, only now seeing how foolish they were. To only now see through the lie that the call was. 

Coughing roughly as he then noticed the smell of smoke. His vents clogging up at the soot collecting in them. The heat from the flames reaching him even though he wasn’t even near any. His frame already in motion in finding a way out. Optics glancing around for an open window, or doors that don’t have smoke coming through the gaps. Only to find some doors were locked. Growling out, Optimus rushing towards a door. Slamming his frame with so much force it gave way, falling faceplate first to the floor. 

Already standing back up, Optimus hollered out Elita’s name. Hoping for a response, while he searched for an escape.  
.  
Megatron frowned, arms crossed as he glanced around. Unsure whether this was his best idea, or worst one. Possibly the best, but worst for the fact he, himself was stuck! And he had an idea as to why. That treacherous Seeker must have caused this! Once he got out of here, he was going to teach that Seeker a lesson! He growled out, pacing back and forth. The crackling of fire growing along with the heat. Well, perhaps he should hurry. Or else he’ll be ensnared in the very trap he made! 

The calls of someone jolting him out of his thoughts. He glanced towards a close door, optics widening. It couldn’t be that little rookie could it? And even if it was, why wasn’t he trying to save his own skid plate?! And who the frag was he calling out for?! Megatron shook his helm, unsure on whether to consider the little rookie admirable or plain stupid. Any other mech would have high tailed it out of here. So, why wasn’t this one doing the same? To be honest, the question bothered him. What would he do, if (and ONLY if) this mech died? Another thought that unnerved him. 

His thoughts interrupted, when he immediately pulled back hissing at the sting around his arm. Already patting down the the sleeve of his suit where it caught on fire. His pedes knocking into a desk that had pens and useless papers to the floor. While the voice drew closer. Megatron wasn’t sure if he should hide, or not. Sadly, he didn’t have the time to choose, or weight the pros and cons. The mech obviously heard him, his voice muffled by the door and crackling of wood. “STAND BACK, I’M COMING IN!” 

Megatron didn’t even have the chance to respond. The door creaking in protest before breaking down, revealing the tri-color mech. His colors dulled by the soot as his optics were bright. One arm pressed against his dermas, as he stretched out the other towards Megatron. At first, Megatron just stood in place. Unable to move, let alone speak. He wasn’t sure if he should reach out towards that small servo or brush it away. Frag, why had he done this again? Only jolting back in the present, when he felt the small servo tug on his. Looking down on the back of the small mech, he felt as if his frame moved on its own. “COME ON! WE DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME!” Optimus said, tugging insistently at the mob boss arm, while running. 

They had to get out! Was all Optimus could think of. His worry for Elita forgotten in favor of rescuing an innocent. With the added idea that she was already outside worrying over his aft. Pit, she probably even had everybot from medics down to police and Elite guard out there! While she paced worriedly with Sentinel trying to coax her to relax. 

Optimus looked all over, panic growing as he felt his hope slowly diminish. It was starting to look hopeless, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he looked into piercing red optics. “Optimus over there.” The large grey mech said, pointing in the direction of a set of double doors. For a moment, Optimus was confused before following where the other pointed towards. Only to almost take a leap of joy, already rushing to open the doors. But, groaned as the doors wouldn’t open. Of fragging course, these doors were locked! Most of them were, so why would these be any different!

“We’re going to need to break them down.” Optimus said nearly snarling out the sentence.

“I don’t think we have enough time.” Megatron added begrudgingly. Optimus swatted Megatron’s arm giving him a weak glare at the reminder. “Doesn’t mean you have to be so pessimistic!” 

Megatron snorted at the small mech, with a roll of his optics. Optimus sighed before taking out an axe. Raising it above his helm, before bringing it down. The blade barely leaving a scratch. Megatron huffed, clapping his servos in mockery. “Well, done you’ve succeeded in leaving a scratch.”

Optimus gritted his denta, raising his axe again and slashing at the doors. “Well, you want to try, big guy?!” He said exasperated, all while hitting at the doors repeatedly. Megatron was about to respond back before gapping when with a kick from the small mech the door slammed open. 

“Well?!” Optimus said. Giving a pointed look while gesturing for Megatron to hurry. “Get the frag out!” 

And in the next moment, Megatron was sneaking off when the medics rushed off with Optimus. Glancing back one last time before disappearing. 

~

Optimus stared at the many medics checking over him, while many mumbled underneath their breaths. His mind wondering back to the large grey mech. Optics growing dim before brightening at a single thought. “How..did he know my name?” He muttered out. 

Flinching at the loud shout that called out his name. Turning towards the source he saw- “Sentinel!” Optimus called out, optics wide as he saw his friends worried expression. The blue and orange accent mech pushing through medics to reach Optimus. Many cursing as he passed, while others glared at him. But, Sentinel didn’t pay them any mind. 

“Optimus, where’s Elita?!” Sentinel asked, placing his servos on Optimus’ shoulders. His EM field drowning in unease. Optimus felt his processor stall. Optics widening as the dawning truth slowly unfolded. “I-I thought she was outside...” He uttered out, voice barely a whisper. 

Sentinel shook his helm, EM field retreating as his arms fell limply by his sides. Helm lowering as he seemed to be speechless. While Optimus rushed off yelling out Elita’s name as he tried to rush back in the burning building. Only to be pushed to the ground by other Elite guards, while he thrashed around. “GET OFF!” He shouted. “SHE NEEDS HELP! LET ME GO!” He kept shouting as coolant weld up in his optics. Not even noticing the brief pain of a needle pricking his neck cables. The last thing he saw was the burning building, before everything turned black.

——

Optimus stared at the small flower shop. Smiling briefly before entering with a small box filled with holocubes and data pads. While a white and red mech followed glancing around. “Well, it’s not bad.” The grumpy mech admitted, making Optimus chuckle. 

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing.” He joked, setting the box down on a counter. His humor disappearing as he remembered the events that lead to this. His friend rubbing his back reassuringly. “Hey, kid you sure that I shouldn’t give Sentinel a scolding?”

Optimus turned his helm towards the older mech giving a weak smile. “Ratchet it’s fine. I mean, he was the one who helped me get this place.” Optimus spoke, voice soft as he lightly touched the counter. Ratchet sighed, helm shaking slightly as he looked away.

“Optimus, he may have helped you, but it doesn’t justify him distancing from you.” Ratchet muttered out. Optimus flinched, remembering the short interactions he and Sentinel had these orns. He had to be honest, those hurt. Not being able to joke around or tease each other like before. Not having Elita to wack them both when they were being stupid. Or just having that sense of belonging. All because of a stupid fire! All because he didn’t try harder to find her! If only he had stayed! 

Ratchet nudged him, making Optimus look at him. His frame trembling with repressed rage at his own failures. “You tried your best, and that’s all Elita could have asked for.” Ratchet tried, squeezing his servo. 

“And my best wasn’t enough to save her!” Optimus said, slamming his other servo on the counter. Ratchet grimaced before speaking again. “And do you think she’d want you mopping around?! Hmm, no she wouldn’t! She’d want you to love your life! Meet some lucky mech or femme, settle down! But, she’d never want you mourning over her forever!” 

The two stood in silence, before finally it was broken by the chime of a bell. Both quickly looked towards the door, noticing a femme with different blues. Her optics wide as she realized her mistake. “Forgive me! I thought your store was open....” She began before trailing off. 

Optimus shook his helm, lifting up a servo to point at the sign. “I forgot to flip it. So I should be the one to apologize.” Optimus countered, moving towards her. “But, I hope you’ll look around.” He said with a smile. She hesitated for a moment before smiling with a nod. 

~

Megatron sighed again, while skimming through another data pad of mundane information. His thoughts still occupied of the little mech and the unfortunate femme. He didn’t mean for anyone to die. It was just suppose to be a joke. A game to mess with the rookies. Well, this time it went too far. He groaned out, both tired and angry at the gloomy thoughts. His posture only straightening when any underlings came to him. Then return to a slouch when they left. 

His most trusted friend, being Soundwave the only one to witness this. The silent mech, watching with worry before attaining some interesting information, that might get his friend out of this stump. Information that was connected to a certain mech. Perhaps, something good will come out of this. If Soundwave had a mouth, many would see him smirking with delight. Then again, maybe it was better that none could tell how elated he was. At least then, he wouldn’t have to worry over nosy mechs. 

Another sigh left Megatron, the mob boss not even going over the report. His red optics dim as he seemed to be musing over something. Data pad held loosely practically about to slip out of his grip. “Warlord Megatron.” Soundwave said using different recordings, jolting his friend out of his thoughts. 

Megatron growling out in displeasure. “Soundwave, I don’t appreciate that idiotic nickname.” He said through gritted denta. Soundwave shrugged, giving the feeling he was smiling smugly even without a mouth. “Soundwave: has something to report.” The spymaster said, somehow sounding proud. Megatron gave a questioning look, glancing at the data pad before rolling his optics.

“Believe me old friend, I’ve had enough of mundane reports for several lifetimes.” Megatron grumbled, only to glare at Soundwave as the other pulled the pad away from his reach. “Correction: Report different.” Soundwave said, seeming to straighten up.

“How so?” Megatron asked, leaning back in his chair trying to give an air of indifference, but failing. His curiosity just too obvious for Soundwave, whose shoulders shook with his silent laughter. “Megatron: Interested?” He questioned teasingly. 

The grey mech sputtering out a protest, before slowly admitting he was. He just wasn’t good at hiding his true feelings from Soundwave. With a satisfied nod, he held out the data pad. It’s screen black, as Megatron gently took ahold of it. He weighted it in one servo, while tilting it around to inspect its design. Well, it wasn’t any different from the others, so whatever was on it was different. Turning it on, the screen brighten for a moment before a small paragraph was shown. He lifted his helm, optics narrowing slightly. So far, this seemed to be useless information! When Soundwave gave a gesture for him to look again, he huffed irritatedly before actually looking at the text. So, someone took over the flower shop. What was so interesting about that? 

Grumbling he continued to read through, only to still at the name underneath ‘Owner’. Processor stalling as he reread the text again and again, to the point he memorized word for word what it said. His optics widening as his mouth threaten to hang open. All, while Soundwave stood there in silence feeling extremely pleased with himself. Only for the silence to break as Megatron issued an order. “Soundwave, I want you to install security cameras into the shop. Also keep a close optic on any who go in and who he interacts with.” 

The spymaster quickly straightening his posture and nodding his helm. “Task: acknowledged, will begin now.”

Leaning back again, Megatron smirked swerving his chair around so that he was looking out a window. Servos neatly folded into his lap. “I’m counting on you, my oldest friend.” He uttered out, before Soundwave was gone. 

~

The chime of a bell sounded, jolting Optimus out of his thoughts. He quickly turned to face the next customer with a warm smile. “Welcome to Floral Elites.” He greeted, moving from behind the counter. The mech before him near his height, but green and thin dermas. Optics a darker blue and demeanor anxious. 

“Do you need any help?” Optimus asked, his tanks churning with unease. He had a bad feeling for some reason. But, he brushed it off willing to focus on the now, before worrying over the invisible. The anxious mech shook his helm glancing around at each metalloplant. Especially at the necrobots that seemed to be glowing even in the day. Or the more abnormal ones that seemed to glow a different shade of color. One metalloplant giving the impression it was a shimmering sun, while another reminded him of a clear night sky. 

Nodding he turned around to go back behind the counter, only stopping at the chime of the bell. “Wel-“ He froze. Optics wide as he stared at two mechs with suits on. Both giving off the impression of gang members. The first to enter sneered down at him, while the other spat on the floor. 

“This is pathetic.” The second said, pretending to place a servo on a table only to swipe the pots down to the floor. While the first, pushed Optimus to the side. Walking around as if he owned the place. Only stopping as the small mech tugged on his arm. “...out.” He muttered out quietly. The larger mech laughing as he leaned into Optimus personal space. “Didn’t quite hear ya, pal.” He teased.

Only to yelp out as he was punched then kicked in the abdominal. Hunching over as he groaned out in pain. “I SAID GET OUT!” Optimus shouted before pointing to the door with narrowed optics. His dermas stretches into a sneer. Only for the other to lunge at him, which he easily dodged. Quickly, rounding behind him and kicking in the back. The mech yelping. “Get. Out.” He ground out, servo gesturing to the door again. “Or else.” He added as a warning.

With that both mechs scrambled to their pedes and rushed out. Optimus left alone to look at the mess they made. Huffing he grumbled out, “I should have forced them to clean up their mess.” 

~

The two mechs soon being dealt with by Megatron. The mob boss enraged at their actions, not even taking the time to hear them out. For all he cared about was they could have harmed Optimus. Though, he knew the ex-rookie was capable! He was just worried to clean up the mess was all! It wasn’t like he worried for Optimus safety! And Megatron definitely didn’t panic when he heard the two went after Optimus’ store! 

The orns passed, each basically the same from the last. Watch over Optimus, keep him safe, read over reports, check on Optimus again, send in a random mech to pay an outrageous amount of credits for no reason. Though, his optics did strain towards areas they shouldn’t have. But, it was only because the mech was very attractive! Not because he was actually falling for Optimus! After all, Optimus was a enforcer! Slag it, he was falling for the mech wasn’t he?

——

Optimus was humming to himself, while arranging another vase holding flowers. Optics dimming as he went through the familiar routine that seemed to always relax him. His servos easily handling the frail metalloplants. While expertly trimming away at excess steam. A few times even singing a half forgotten tune. Only the be startled by the soft chime of the bell. “Hello?” He called out, forgetting his task to slowly make his way to the front. 

Megatron cursed himself, wishing he had remembered about the bell before entering. His optics scanning around for a place to hide, but alas there wasn’t any. And even if he had the time to hide, Optimus would find him soon. Might as well, give himself away before making a bigger fool of himself. “Hello, Optimus.” He greeted, standing in place. 

Optimus had stilled, the voice so very familiar almost like a memory. And then it snapped into place! That was the voice of the mech he once saved! Continuing his assumption was proven right. Those red optics and large frame impossible to forget. That air of demanding respect even more daunting then the first time they met. For a moment he floundered in what to say. On what he should ask and what he could ask. But, then it was like something snapped inside him. His mouth opening as a cascade of questions flowed out. “How do you know my name? Why were you there? Why did you leave without saying a word? Did you know about Elita? Do you know who tricked us? Where they trying to kill you? Where did you go after leaving? How-“

Megatron raised both his servos, chuckling at the number of questions. “Calm, Optimus.” He said slowly lowering his servos. “First, I heard of your name from an acquaintance. Second, I don’t know why I was there. Third, I left because it was such a chaos. Fourth, I didn’t know about Elita.” 

There was a pause before Optimus spoke again. “You didn’t answer my last question.” He pointed out. Megatron seemed to have hesitated, but gave an answer. “I went back home.” 

Well, for the most part he didn’t lie about everything. There was another pause, only being disturbed by one my question from Optimus. “How did you know I was here?”

“A close friend of mine saw your store and had described you to me.” Megatron said bending the truth just a little bit. After all, it wasn’t like Optimus would know any better. 

“Any reason for coming here.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. The little rookie getting straight to the point instead of going around the bush. The mob boss mentally pleased with that trait. At least he wasn’t afraid to be blunt. 

“Well, I never did thank you properly.” He said smoothly. Optics watching for the smaller mechs reaction. 

“There’s no need-“

“But, I insist.” Megatron urged, pushing to have some way of seeing the other again. Even if briefly. Optimus bit his lower derma lightly, before sighing in defeat. “Fine, I’ll go out with you for-“

“For dinner.” Megatron finished, chuckling at the glare he earned for interrupting Optimus. 

“Fine tomorrow you’ll take me out for dinner.” He said huffing at how easily he was lead into this strangers pace. Grinning, Megatron turned to leave before being stopped.

“That reminds me, what’s your name?”

“It’s, it’s Megatron.” 

“Megatron, huh, kinda poetic if I think about it.” Optimus muttered out, making the mob boss chuckle as he left. 

Well it seemed he had a date to plan!


End file.
